


truth outlasts the sun

by karaslance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Not Compliant With Canon Timeline, Vigilante Lena Luthor, i based this off the selina/bruce relationship from batman returns, lena's gay kara's gay everyone's gay, specifically the gala scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaslance/pseuds/karaslance
Summary: When a new vigilante starts terrorizing the corrupt CEO's of National City, Kara goes to interview Lena Luthor about her thoughts on the matter. Little does she know, Lena is said vigilante.orI wrote a whole fic based around the "Oh my God, do we have to start fighting?" scene from Batman Returns.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	truth outlasts the sun

It was as quiet of a night as National City can get. The soft hum of cars passing underneath the 20 story building along with the gentle tap of rain against the buildings’ many windows filled the night air. 

There was only one light remaining on in the Edge Global building, illuminating the top floor of the skyscraper. Morgan Edge was working away in his office late this Thursday night. Not entirely unusual for a busy CEO, but also perfect for the events about to unfold in his office. 

Lena stared down at the well lit office from her spot on the roof of a nearby, taller skyscraper. She quickly zipped up her leather jacket, pulled on her gloves, and pulled her hood up over her head. 

The cloaking technology she’d built into the fabric of said hood shielded her face from view, making it look as though there was simply just a shadowy void where a face and head should be. 

She attached her grappling gun to her hand and shot it towards the Edge Global building, hooking onto a vent on the roof, and slid down. 

Edge’s office had a balcony, similar to her office at L-Corp, and _boy_ did Lena love when these creeps made it easy. 

Her biker boots landed on the balcony with a thump, alerting the CEO inside to her presence. Lena figures that there’s no need for stealth when they all know exactly what’s coming for them anyway. 

Over the last few weeks, many CEO’s have been found hanging off their balconies by their feet, with the paper evidence of their crimes stapled to their ties. CatCo had taken to calling Lena ‘The Shadow,’ which had a nice ring to it if you ask her, and she’d gained quite the fanbase almost overnight. 

On Twitter, people called her the new Robin Hood, doing chaotic good for the community by breaking into these corrupt CEO’s offices and exposing them for the slime balls they are. 

Edge visibly tensed in his seat before even turning around. His hands stilled on his keyboard, his leg started an anxious bounce. 

Lena loved this part. She loved watching them squirm. 

After the first incident, which found Maxwell Lord dangling from his balcony with evidence of his involvement in creating both Bizarro and Red Kryptonite attached to his suit, her victims knew exactly what was coming, and that just made it all the more enjoyable for Lena. 

Crossing the balcony and putting her foot straight through the glass door separating her from Edge, she quickly pulled out her crossbow to deter him from moving any further than he was. She always found it so amusing when they tried to make a break for it, as if they could ever outrun her with all the incredible technology she has at her disposal.

Batman truly has nothing on Lena Luthor. 

‘Eat your heart out Bruce Wayne,’ Lena thought as she smirked at Edge from under her hood. 

“I’ll do whatever you want! I promise! I can get you money, fame, hell I’ll buy you the most expensive flat in National City, just don’t touch me!” Edge pleaded with his hands raised in the air. 

Lena chuckled at that, ‘Little does he know, I already have the most expensive flat in National City,’ she thought. 

Just as Lena started to move closer to the business man to get him ready for his piñata treatment, there was another thud from the balcony. 

“Shadow! Stop right there,” Supergirl said, her voice full of authority. 

‘Great,’ Lena thought as she rolled her eyes, but froze nonetheless, ‘The Girl Scouts are here.’ 

“Drop the crossbow and step away from the civilian,” Supergirl commanded. 

“Civilian?” Lena couldn’t help but bite back, “This man has poisoned children, murdered former employees, hired hit men to take out his competition, all while being on Time’s ‘Top 50 Philanthropists’ list. I don’t think he’s just some civilian.” 

Her back was still facing the caped heroine, but she secured her crossbow at her belt, and turned around. 

“He may have done all of those horrible things, but who are you to be judge and jury? Who are you to decide who gets to hang from their ankles?” Supergirl pushed, feeling like she was getting somewhere with this mysterious Shadow. 

“When I hang a man by his ankles and dangle him from his ivory tower, I am not doing it for me or even by my own will. I’m doing it for the people of National City who deserve to know who’s running their city and potentially ruining their lives,” Lena explained, her voice modulator activated, “I would think you would understand that, huh Supergirl? You fly around with your morals and your smile and your powers and you claim to be a hero to the people, and yet you protect him? For _shame_.” 

Supergirl, unperturbed by the teasing and accusations, continued, “I fight for everyone, even those I don’t agree with. That’s what I stand for.” 

“Well, I stand for putting an end to these deplorable men. Your cousin stands for truth, justice, and the American way, but I won’t allow you to stand in the way of the justice I serve to these men,” Lena said, walking until she was standing directly in front of the hero. 

“Justice cannot be a matter of opinion, Shadow.”

As Supergirl stood frozen and stared into the black abyss where a face should be, Lena spoke once more, “‘Opinion is a flitting thing, but truth outlasts the sun.’”

With that, Lena stepped around Supergirl and jumped off the balcony, grappling her way from building to building. 

-

The next morning, all the headlines were about how Morgan Edge narrowly avoided the ‘Shadow Treatment’ the night before. 

Lena read the latest edition of CatCo magazine on her phone as she walked into the office. Jess followed her in, rattling off her schedule as she went.

“At one you have an appointment with Kate Kane about the newly acquired real estate partnership, then at two Kara Danvers from CatCo is coming in to interview you, at three you have a meeting with Andrea Rojas regarding a potential merger between your remaining half of Spheerical Industries and Obsidian North…” 

“Wait, did you say I have an interview with CatCo? What could that possibly be about?” Lena interrupted, “We don’t have any new products going to market so we certainly don’t need the promotion.” 

“Kara Danvers is inquiring about your thoughts on the Shadow, Miss Luthor. That’s the biggest story right now, especially because everyone wants to know which CEO is next,” Jess replied. 

“I’m so sick of hearing about this Shadow person. I wish the headlines were actually about the information they’re giving instead of the constant game of ‘guess who’ everyone is playing to unmask them,” Lena finally took a seat at her desk, “Is that all, Jess?” 

“Yes Miss Luthor.” 

-

Lena was deep into her research on Tommy Elliot when Jess’ voice came over the intercom, “Miss Luthor, your one o’clock is here.”

“Send them in Jess, thanks.”

Lena had never been one to gawk, but Kara Danvers was definitely one to gawk at. 

She walked in, looking the picture of handsome and kind, with a navy blue button down, black tailored slacks, and her hair up in a ponytail. With her glasses perched on her nose and her notebook clutched to her chest, Lena just couldn’t take her eyes off of her. 

“Miss Luthor! Hi, I’m Kara Danvers with CatCo, thank you so much for taking the time to meet with me,” she said with the biggest smile and a twinkle in those blue eyes. 

“Oh, it’s my pleasure, Miss Danvers. Just call me Lena,” her flirting wasn’t exactly subtle, but Lena had never been a subtle person. She gestured to a seat in front of her desk for Kara to sit. 

“Well, if I’m calling you Lena…” Kara teased as she got comfortable in her seat and set out her recorder. 

“Kara it is. Now, what can I do for you, Kara?” 

“I wanted to ask you about this new vigilante in town specifically targeting CEO’s and airing their dirty laundry out for the world to see. Do you have a fear of this Shadow?” Kara asked with her pen perched at the ready. 

Lena pretended to think for a moment, then finally said, “No, I don’t fear this ‘Shadow’. I have put my heart and soul into this company for the past year trying to rebuild it from the ground up. I picked up its broken pieces after Lex went to prison and decided to make this company into something good and do meaningful work with it. I have nothing to fear from the Shadow because I have nothing to hide.” 

A soft smile pulled at Kara’s lips before she schooled her expression into one of impassiveness, trying to remain professional despite the pull she felt towards the woman in front of her. 

“The last attempt the Shadow made to expose Morgan Edge was stopped by Supergirl, even though you’re not worried about an attack, do you trust Supergirl to protect you?”

Lena scoffed a laugh at that, “That’s not something anyone would normally ask of someone with my last name. Though, despite the violent hatred my brother holds for Superman, I have no ill will towards Supergirl. I would be honored if she came to my aid at any time, and I want to have a good relationship with her. I want to be the Luthor that finally can share her home with a Kryptonian.” 

Kara nearly choked when Lena insisted that she wanted to share her home with a Kryptonian, obviously not meaning it _that way_ , but the statement caught Kara off-guard nonetheless. 

“I’m sure Supergirl feels the same way,” Kara said reverently, “I think I have what I need. Thank you so much for your time Mis-- Lena, I really appreciate it.” 

“Of course Kara, thank you for being the first reporter to come into my office and not throw accusations at me, it was refreshing,” Lena smiled. 

“Well, I do hope you stay safe. I know you say you have nothing to fear, but I would hate to have to write a headline about you hanging from your balcony in the future,” Kara replied solemnly as she stood from her seat and made for the door. 

“Well, Miss Danvers, if you feel so strongly about my safety, why don’t you accompany me to the Midnight Gala that L-Corp is hosting? I can imagine someone with biceps like yours would have no trouble protecting me from any harm,” Lena shamelessly flirted while leaning on the front of her desk. 

Kara’s mouth opened and closed multiple times, floundering like a fish and adjusting her glasses as she stared at Lena. 

“I… I would be honored, Miss Luthor! That sounds like a great time,” Kara finally stammered. 

“Great, I’ll send the invite to CatCo, and I’ll see you Saturday night,” Lena said just as her intercom beeped, Jess’ voice informing her of her next meeting. 

“You’re a very busy woman, but I’ll be eagerly awaiting my invite. Have a good day, Lena,” Kara said as she walked out the door. 

If anyone saw Supergirl shoot up into the air and do at least three loop-the-loops that afternoon, no one said a word.

-

Saturday night rolled around much more quickly than Lena thought it would. 

She had already selected her dress; an off the shoulder gown she looked absolutely devastating in, which showed off her figure and just enough cleavage to be considered tasteful. 

As she made her way into the gala, descending the stairs to the main floor of L-Corp’s massive ballroom, her eyes searched the crowd for that blonde head of hair. 

Half way down she finally spotted her, standing at the bottom of the stairs with a single rose in one hand. 

She looked incredible; she was wearing a grey double-breasted suit jacket over a matching shirt, skinny tie, and trousers. The only color that wasn’t grey in her look was her black red-bottom heels that made her look _so_ so tall. 

Lena nearly stopped in her tracks as she gazed upon Kara Danvers, but she eventually made her way down the stairs to stand in front of her date. 

“Kara, you look absolutely stunning.” 

After Kara’s eyes ran over Lena’s look, she looked into Lena’s eyes and said, “You should speak for yourself Miss Luthor, you look fantastic.” 

Kara handed Lena the single rose, and took her other hand in hers, “Care to dance?” 

Lena nodded and they made their way to the dance floor. They danced slowly together with their faces pressed together, whispering in each other’s ear. 

“You know,” Kara started, “I wasn’t even sure what to expect from tonight. It’s not every day the most gorgeous woman in National City asks a lowly reporter to the ball.” 

“Well, it’s not every day that a beautiful reporter is actually kind to the loneliest woman in National City.” 

Kara finally turned to look at Lena, the empathy evident in her eyes as Lena stared back with infinite sorrow evident in hers. 

“I don’t believe in judging people before I meet them, that’s just not who I am,” Kara replied. 

“Public opinion would have you think I’m a monster, just like my brother.” 

“‘Opinion is a flitting thing…’” Kara began.

“... ‘But truth outlasts the sun,” as they finished the quote together, it all clicked into place. 

Lena ripped herself away from Kara, shocked to her core to see not just her kind reporter date standing in front of her, but Supergirl herself, disguised with only a pair of glasses and an up-do. 

Kara looked shocked herself, knowing now that the black abyss under the hood of the Shadow housed Lena’s beautiful face. 

They quietly slotted back together, as to not cause a scene, when Lena finally whispered, “Oh my _God_ , do we have to start fighting?” 

Kara turned to look at Lena when suddenly the power shut off. 

The gala was descended into darkness until a single spotlight shined on the last person anyone expected to see outside of prison ever again: Lex Luthor. 

Kara and Lena quickly looked at each other and both said, “I have to go!” and ran in opposite directions, trying to find the best place in the ballroom to change into their alter-egos. 

Lex, unaware of the heroes about to descend on him, started to speak, “Ah, the top 1% of National City. So nice to see you all in one room! Some familiar faces out there! Well, I’m sure you’re all wondering what I’m doing here.

I’m sure by now you’ve all read the nitty gritty details of many of the corrupt businessmen in this city, but I haven’t gotten to tell my story yet. You know, I’m a little upset that this Shadow creature hadn’t come for me yet! I expected to be dangled from the watchtower at Strykers by high noon after Max Lord got his ‘just desserts’.” 

As Lex rambled on, Supergirl crashed through the window, and the Shadow jumped down from the stairs. 

‘Thanks for the property damage, Kara,’ Lena thought before standing upright, and moving quickly towards her deranged brother. 

Meanwhile, Supergirl was clearing the ballroom of the last remaining attendees who simply were frozen in place with fear or morbid curiosity. 

When she turned back to Lena and Lex, Lena was standing with her crossbow nearly touching Lex’s throat. His hands were half-heartedly raised as he smiled at the empty void under the hood. 

“Shadow! You don’t have to kill him!” Supergirl pleaded as she moved closer to Lena, “That’s not who you are! That’s not what you want to become!” 

“Supergirl, I know you think you do, but you don’t know anything about me,” Lena explained, her voice distorted by the hood’s technology, “I have to do this before he hurts anyone else, prison will never keep National City safe.” 

“Hey, we can protect National City together! You don’t have to do this alone, you don’t have to carry this burden. I’m right here,” Supergirl continued to plead. 

Lena whipped her head around to face Supergirl, and deactivated her face shield. Lena’s eyes were filled with tears but also resolve for what she knows she has to do. 

During their utterly emotional moment, Lex quietly pulled a Kryptonite dagger from his lead lined suit pocket, and threw it straight into Supergirl’s right shoulder. 

As Lena and Kara continued to try to understand each other without words, Supergirl suddenly collapsed to the ground, green veins throbbing all over her face, writhing on the floor in pain. 

Lena’s eyes widened as she watched her collapse, and she whipped her head around towards Lex, not bothering to reactivate the face shield.

“Oh, well that’s a surprise! My darling little bastard sister became a vigilante! How adorable,” Lex taunted. 

Lena’s finger shook on the trigger of her crossbow, only now noticing the gun in Lex’s hand that glowed a sickly green from the barrel. 

“Lena, put that idiotic toy down and join me. You wouldn’t kill your own brother! You couldn’t even look me in the eye while you testified against me at trial! You would condemn me in the media and then write me letters, saying how much you wish things could have been different! You are _weak_ , Lena!” As Lex’s screams echoed through the empty ballroom, Lena closed her eyes and focused on what she needed to do. 

She knew that killing Lex would save National City. It would also save the kind reporter and hero writhing on the floor at her feet. 

She slowly opened her eyes, a fire burning in them like no one had ever seen before. 

Lex, still screaming and waving the gun around maniacally, was too self absorbed in his own rant to pay attention to Lena raising her crossbow once more, and flexing one shaky finger on the trigger. 

“If there’s anything I know, Lena, is that Luthor’s kill! You’re not a true Luthor, you’re just my father’s mist-” Lex's rant was cut short as he began to choke on his own blood and the arrow lodged deep in his jugular. 

He fell to the floor in a heap, and Lena’s crossbow joined him, the clattering sound echoing off the walls. 

Lena herself wanted to collapse, but she had to attend to Kara. Her only thought was _Kara_. 

With tears pouring down her cheeks and her hood fallen off her head, she ripped the blade out of Supergirl’s shoulder and threw it as hard as she could out the broken window. 

The wound was gushing blood, so Lena bundled up as much of the Super’s cape as she could grab and pressed it to her shoulder. 

“Kara? Kara, stay with me. Is there someone we can call, don’t you have a team to help you?” Lena frantically asked while putting pressure on the wound, “I’m so sorry you got dragged into this mess, I’m so sorry Kara.” 

Lena sobbed into the ‘S’ on Kara’s chest as it steadily rose up and down with the hero’s breaths. 

“Lena,” Kara coughed, “It’s okay, it’s okay. Press the gold piece above my crest, backup will come as soon as we call.” 

Lena pressed on the golden ornate piece near the collar of Kara’s suit, then laid her head back on her chest, still applying pressure to Kara’s shoulder. 

Lena was unbelievably spent, killing her brother and nearly seeing the death of not only National City’s hero, but her almost lover, left her passed out on Kara’s chest. 

The only time Lena regained consciousness was when she heard fast footfalls echoing through the ballroom, and multiple people shouting Supergirl’s name. She smiled weakly before she drifted off again. 

-

Lena’s eyes snapped open. 

She blinked a few times, and looked at her surroundings. She was in a building she’d never seen before, that much was certain. She was laying on a bed, but not a hospital bed like she’d expected. She sat up, looking around at the large windows, huge computer screens on the wall, and the huge command center on the main floor of this giant room.

Lena’s bed was up on a mezzanine, one with massive doors on the other side of the room leading to an outdoor balcony. Lena finally looked to her side and saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her from the bed next to hers. 

This bed was different, it had huge sun lamps above it, presumably to recharge Kara’s powers. 

“Hi,” Kara croaked with a dopey smile, “This isn’t exactly how I pictured our first ‘morning after.’”

Lena couldn’t help but burst into laughter, “How can you be so positive, even now?”

“Hey, we defeated Lex Luthor last night, I think that constitutes a win,” Kara explained. 

Lena’s smile faded as a shadow crossed over her face; the events of last night finally catching up to her, “I’m so sorry about what happened, Kara.” 

Kara sat up in her own bed, wincing as she put pressure on her aching shoulder, “Lena, you did what you had to do. I know I tried to talk you down, but, at the end of the day, you were right. Sometimes people are safer when someone is gone from this world entirely. I’m so proud of the kind of hero you were last night.”

Silent tears fell from Lena’s eyes, “Thank you, Kara. That means the world coming from Supergirl. I’m just sorry you had to get hurt.” 

Kara smiled, warmth radiating off of her, “Nothing a little sunshine can’t fix.” 

Lena smiled back, but then turned when the elevator doors opened. 

In walked a woman with slicked back red hair, shaved on both sides and dark eye makeup acting as a mask, and the hero Lena recognized as Dreamer. 

“Supergirl! You’re awake!” Dreamer exclaimed, and bounced up the stairs to greet Kara. 

The other woman lingered by the door, gazing apprehensively at Lena from her spot as Dreamer talked animatedly with Kara about a villain she faced this morning. 

“Alex, aren’t you going to come see your ailing sister?” Kara teased and Alex’s eyes widened, clearly not expecting Kara to be so open in front of Lena Luthor, who was already sitting in the Tower against Alex’s better judgement. 

“Alex, relax, Lena already knows everything,” Kara continued, “She figured it out during our date last night. But I think we’re even, since I figured out her identity, too.” 

“Oh, you’re even, are you? So now we think knowing the real identity of an amateur vigilante called The Shadow is on par with knowing who _Supergirl_ is. Good to know that your ego isn’t over inflated at all,” the woman, Alex, replied sarcastically. 

“Well, it’s about to be! I already invited Lena to join the Tower, isn’t that right, Lena?” Kara asked, giving her a look that said ‘go along with it.’ 

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I said I wanted to join your Superfriends, if you’ll have me.” 

Alex let out a deep sigh, already knowing this was a battle that she couldn’t win, “Okay, fine, the Shadow can join the Tower. Let’s just let everyone in that wants to join. How about we go see if Condiment King is free?”

Kara gave her the classic Kara Danvers Pout ™. 

“Fine, fine… but she doesn’t get a spot on the wall just yet.” 

-

On the one year anniversary of Lex’s death, and Kara and Lena’s one year anniversary as a couple, they both went and put flowers on Lex’s grave. 

Lena had made the tombstone anonymous, no mention of Lex or Luthor on it to avoid vandalism, not that Lex didn’t deserve that. 

No, Lena just had ‘Once a loving brother, once a good man’ carved into the stone, enough of a reminder for Lena of the brother she had at one time, and also a reminder that that man had died many years before his body hit the ballroom floor at L-Corp. 

Later that day, after their respects were paid and their mourning for a Lex that once was Lena’s only shining knight in the Luthor house of horrors, Kara took Lena back to the Tower. 

“Kara, you promised that there would be no superheroing today. It’s our anniversary, I wanted a candlelit dinner, not sparring practice,” Lena groaned during the elevator ride. 

“C’mon, Lena, just humor me,” Kara said, “And keep your eyes closed.” 

Lena obliged, letting Kara guide her once the elevator doors opened to the main floor of the Tower. 

They stopped, then, in front of a wall, and Kara whispered, “Okay, open.” 

Lena opened her eyes, and, right in front of her, was a new slab on the stone wall mount, right next to Brainy’s, that had a hood symbol on it. 

“I know your name is The Shadow, but I didn’t think just a blob of darkness would work, so I carved your signature hood instead,” Kara explained quietly, arms wrapping around Lena’s waist and gently setting her chin on her shoulder. 

Lena reached up and ran her fingers over the new slab, amazed by Kara’s ability to carve using only her heat vision, as well as the love in her heart to make Lena a true part of the Tower. 

“Happy Anniversary, Shadow,” Kara whispered, and placed a soft kiss on Lena’s cheek. 

“Happy Anniversary, Supergirl,” Lena replied, voice wobbling through happy tears she refused to let fall.

**Author's Note:**

> for kara's gala look, i was picturing that grey berluti suit zendaya wore to bazaar icons last year. 
> 
> the poem kara and lena quote to each other is by emily dickinson, and it goes "opinion is a flitting thing / but truth outlasts the sun / if then we cannot own them both / possess the oldest one." 
> 
> they're gay and they love emily dickinson what can i say. 
> 
> also i just made up my own rules about supergirl's suit and the tower lkdflks 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> find me on twit @karazreis


End file.
